


AS/S LDWS - Round 4 Drabbles

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Challenge Response, Confrontations, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Express, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, POV Albus Severus, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Rough Kissing, Snogging, Unspeakable Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: My entries for the Albus Severus/Scorpius Last Drabble Writer Standing – Round 4 challenge atass_ldwson lj.Drabbles are not connected to each other.





	1. Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com/)'s Albus Severus/Scorpius Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 4 on lj.
> 
> Rating & tags cover all eight drabbles.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius decides to embrace insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 1 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com/)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first kiss_.
> 
> Title from _Mad About You_ by Belinda Carlisle.

Scorpius had lost his mind. There was no other explanation for why he had just simultaneously blown his own secret and potentially driven away the best thing in his life. He was mad.

As he pulled back from Al's swollen, red lips, Scorpius' mind raced, trying to find an acceptable excuse for why he had kissed his friend. If Al pushed him away...

His eyes met startled green ones. He opened his mouth to say _something_ , but was cut off by a low chuckle.

"Fucking finally," Albus murmured, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Insanity wasn't so bad, really.


	2. Father Knows Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius decides not to listen to his father this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 2 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com/)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first accident_.

Someone shoved roughly into Scorpius' shoulder, sending him stumbling into the nearest compartment. He straightened up while dusting imaginary lint off his robes, just like Father had taught him. He opened his mouth to apologize for accidentally intruding when he noticed who was sitting there.

Weasley and Potter.

Father had instructed him to avoid these two.

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but Potter's were open wide and seemingly excited. He stuck out his hand eagerly.

"You're Scorpius, yeah? I'm Al. Can you tell me everything you know about Slytherin?"

Scorpius smirked, shaking Al's hand.

Father didn't always know best.


	3. A Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit rough between Albus and Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 3 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com/)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first fight_. This was one of the winning drabbles that week! :)

Albus' head hit the wall with enough force to make him see stars, but not enough to make him back down. He pushed and clawed at Scorpius' chest, continuing his assault on the other boy's mouth.

He was ridiculously angry, yet he couldn't seem to stop kissing the git.

Wait, why had he even _started_ kissing the git?

Then Scorpius shifted, bringing their hips together and making Al realize how aroused they _both_ were. He moaned involuntarily, his anger instantly changing to lust.

If this was what fighting with Scorpius got him, he'd have to piss him off more often.


	4. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al's parents finally meet his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 4 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first time meeting the parents_.

Al straddled his lap, staring into his eyes with that intense look of his. The one that made Scorpius' knees weak and his brain turn to jelly. He leaned in to continue their snog when the Floo roared to life.

The Potters tumbled out of the fireplace, freezing at the same time as the couple on the couch. This was decidedly _not_ how Scorpius had planned to meet his lover's parents.

At the very least, he had hoped to be wearing a shirt.

"Love you," Al whispered, kissing his cheek lightly and turning around. "Mum, Dad, meet my boyfriend, Scorpius."


	5. Good Day Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus enjoys a beautiful day outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 5 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first time saying “I love you.”_
> 
> Title from _Good Day Sunshine_ by The Beatles.

Albus had never seen such a beautiful day in his entire life. This had nothing to do with the flowers blooming around him or the clear, blue sky above. In fact, he hadn't even noticed these things. The day was so wonderful for him because he was with Scorpius.

The sunlight reflected radiantly off Scorpius' hair, making it gleam. Al sat watching him skip rocks, his muscles flexing beneath a thin shirt. Scorpius turned to look at Al, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"I love you," Al blurted, awe ringing in his voice.

Scorpius' smile widened. "Right back at you."


	6. A Man's Favorite Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al finally gets lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 6 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first holiday_.

"Merlin, that was good," Al panted, brushing sweaty hair away from his eyes. "Bloody brilliant."

Scorpius, sprawled out on the bed next to him and looking thoroughly debauched, smirked.

"Of course I am."

Al was so sated and _happy_ that he didn't bother to correct his boyfriend. Besides, he was absolutely right.

After all, it had been Scor's idea to sneak upstairs as their dorm mates drank themselves into oblivion. _Might as well take advantage of St. Patty's Day_ , he'd said.

Al had simultaneously discovered his new favorite holiday and pastime. He grinned, thinking about the latter.

"Wanna get lucky?"


	7. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus helps Scorpius face his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 7 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first time riding a broom_.

"Don't look d-down...d-don't l-look down..." Scorpius' words shook, but his grip around Al's torso was nearly as strong as Hagrid's, and Al just knew his boyfriend's eyes were shut tight.

He gave one of the arms clamped to him a reassuring squeeze. He wanted Scorpius to love flying as much as he did, but there was one small problem:

Scorpius was afraid of heights.

"I've got you, Scor. I'll never let anything happen to you. Relax," Al soothed.

"Th-thanks for being so p-patient. How h-high are we?"

"About one and a half meters. Not bad for your first time."


	8. You Can Run…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius tries to avoid Al after their night together, Al takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 8 of [ass_ldws](http://ass-ldws.livejournal.com)’ AS/S LDWS - Round 4. Prompt – _first time sleeping together_. This was the final week of the competition. I came in 2nd place overall! :)

Al hadn’t seen Scorpius all week. The prat was avoiding him, but there was no way Al would let it go on any longer, not after the night they’d shared. Al was desperate to talk to him, but he couldn’t seem to find the wanker anywhere.

Until today.

He had found the location of Scorpius’ favorite café and arrived right as it opened, hoping to catch the elusive man unawares.

At half eight Scorpius came striding up to the counter. Al moved quickly to his side, grabbing his wrist.

“We need to talk about what happened, Scor.”

\----------

Scorpius jumped at the unexpected touch, turning to stare wide-eyed at Al. He noticed the determined expression on the other man’s face.

"Alright, I--" Al interrupted him loudly.

"I won't let you avoid me anymore, Scor! What we did was special, it means something, and I refuse to let you--"

"What?" Scorpius was confused. "I wasn't avoiding you, Al. I was away on Unspeakable business. I told you about my trip last month."

Al looked momentarily taken aback. Then, slowly, a smile broke out on his handsome face. "So, you don't regret sleeping together?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
